


Dirty Warden

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence - Battle for Azeroth (Warcraft), Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Money, Morning After, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, Post-World of Warcraft: Legion, Rough Sex, Sex for Favors, Simultaneous Orgasm, Supply Runs, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Maiev Shadowsong and Packleader Ivar Bloodfang Encounter.PWP
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft), Ivar Bloodfang/Maiev Shadowsong
Kudos: 1





	Dirty Warden

Maiev Shadowsong woke to the sun shining on her face through the curtains of her bed chamber. She went about her morning tending to matters of Darkshore rejuvenation she noticed some supplies went missing. She told the council that she would go and talk with Packleader Ivar Bloodfang to see what he could do to herself. She knocked the door and she heard paws clicking inside there he stood Feral Worgen Packleader at only five foot two she stood over him he was surprised that one a  
woman came to see him and two it was the fact that it was this woman really surprised him.  
“Why if it isn’t Warden herself to what do I owe this pleasure?” Maiev explained her issue with  
the sheep. Ivar was less than thrilled that her visit was not of a more personal one. She laid the bag of gold on his desk he pushed the bag aside “I’m going to assume that this is half and I’ll get more when  
the job is done.” Maiev brought some hunted animals to be food for Kaldorei and Gilnean settlers. Maiev went back to Packleader's den in Darkshore with more gold she found him out back in the pasture. She handed Packleader the bag “This is not what I meant when I said half of the payment later.” Maiev looked confused. “I was under the impression that you were fine with money.” Ivar looked up at her “No don’t get me wrong we feral Worgens like the coin but I was hoping for something else.” Warden looked slightly annoyed “What else do you want, mutt?” The Ivar Bloodfang took a moment then asked his request”I would like you to come and share my bed with me for one night.” Maiev Shadowsong grew furious she was appalled that Feral Worgen Alpha would even consider asking such a thing. Maiev refused but then something inside her softened and she would understand why he would ask for something so intimate. Yet she didn't have any action since Naisha's death and Illidan's staying on Argus to be Sargeras' jailor. Her heart warmed up to the idea of him wanting her and the fact that he bothered to ask was a plus. He got up to walk away back into his cave den when she caught him by the arm. “Ok I’ll do it but only for tonight and you can’t tell a soul, or i'll kill you myself."  
Ivar Bloodfang smiled and walked her back into his house he had begun to make supper she wondered what he did with all of his time “I mainly just sharp my claws, hunt wildlife for food and occasionally fight with packmembers over dominance, to show them who is Alpha.” They talked for a long time then it came time for dinner, Maiev had heard stories from Gilnean allies of what kind of person Ivar Bloodfang to be but they all left out the fact that he could cook and was a good talker. The night came slowly as both Ivar and Maiev cleaned the dishes. “Excuse me I’m just going to head to the spring.” She said it with nerves in her voice she knew it was coming she just wasn’t sure if she could go through with it she went to the cave spring but when she arrived back in the campfire Ivar was gone she went to his bed to see if he had gone to bed, but when she found his bed she found nothing except a letter she bent down to pick it up. Then suddenly out of nowhere Ivar stood in his doorway naked on display was his well endowed cock. Maiev was surprised to say the least when she looked at his unsheated knotted member. He approached her he kissed her with such passion that all the butterflies in Maiev’s stomach went away however short in stature he was she didn’t seem to mind. Ivar Bloodfang traced the body of the woman who was in his bedroom with his fingers making sure to remember every curve of her body.  
Maiev bent down and kissed him again. She carried him to the bed where she asked him to untie the back of her armor. He did, as he was commanded. Then Maiev turned around to show him her naked body. She looked at him and said in a tender voice “Do you like what you see, Alpha?” Ivar began to blush as she guided his hands from his side to her breast she guided them lower and lower until they reached her inner thighs.  
Maiev then guided his right hand to her pussy. “Can you feel the dampness, Bloodfang I want you and I need you.” Ivar wasn’t sure if she was acting or not but he could care less at the moment. He placed his canine face at the entrance of Maiev’s sex. He was very pleased that the carpet matched the drapes.  
He gently brushed her white hairy pussy with his hand he then took her by the hand and flung her down on his bed. She was surprised by his strength as he put his face between her legs. Maiev thought about  
several stories about Packleader Bloodfang. She was now being subjected to the biggest myth which was that he was awful in bed.  
Ivar kept a slow and steady pace as he used his tongue to lick and taste every piece of Maiev’s pussy while allowing some of his fingers to warm her up. Warden let soft moans of passion escape from her lips; she even felt her legs begin to tremble. Time went to a sloth like crawl as The Alpha made Maiev climax several times within the slow moving hour it was only eight o’clock and she already was wanting more.  
Ivar looked up and kissed and licked Maiev’s breast she pushed his head back down to her pussy he continued with eating her out when she orgasm she held on to his horns with amazing strength as she cried out with amazing passion.  
Maiev reached for his fur where his dick would be located she felt a large and heavy object in her hand she pulled it out completely and it was much larger than what she was expecting she smiled as she placed her lips around his cock and attempted to take his dick all the way down her throat but she couldn’t do it without choking. She looked up and smiled “I should kill the women who lied about your knotted cock.” She jerked him off while she suckled on his balls.  
After about five minutes of oral sex Maiev lied back and welcomed him inside her. “S, Ivar, I guess I’m going to be your first Kaldorei or have you seduced more of my sisters?” Ivar looked at her and said with innocence in his voice “You’re going to be my first woman period.” Maiev smiled at the fact that she would be someone’s first time. Ivar pushed his cock deep inside Maiev. She cooed at his first entering she then flung her arm over his neck and pushed her hips upward. “I want you to fuck me hard.” Ivar smiled and replied “Yes my lady.”  
The hours dripped by slowly and the Alpha’s cave was filled with sounds of pleasure mostly coming from the Kaldorei Warden. They collapsed back on the bed there was small quiet pause until Maiev spoke. “That was fucking amazing you have got to be the best fuck on Kalimdor, since that Illidan.” Ivar smiled. They fell asleep. As the morning came Maiev snucked out the cave and went back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
